The Rose With Horns
by SailorVita
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Please R&R!  HikaXLucy HikaXKao KaoXLucy KaoXNyu KyoXTama
1. Broken

**A/N: Hai its me! I got my story ADD again... (sorry) I love Elfen Lied. It's one of the most beautiful but tragic shows I have ever seen. It's just so awesome. I also love Ouran High School Host Club^^! Hikaru is my favorite, but this story is in Kaoru's P.O.V. It's rated M for future chapters for the violence, some yaoi stuff, Kaoru and Hikaru's cussing, and Lucy :D. She makes everything rated M XD**

"_I could tell she was dangerous from the moment I laid my eyes on her. It wasn't the fact that her dress was covered in blood, or that two bloody protrusions sat upon her head. It wasn't even the murderous glare she was giving me. No, it was none of that. Something else about this girl made my blood run cold and my mind tell me to run. Run and pretend that I never saw this odd girl. Fear engulfed me when she took a step towards me. I swore I felt hands grip my wrists, but only she and I were there. My mind screamed at me to run like hell, but my legs were frozen. Suddenly, everything went black…"_

_

* * *

_

"Aw man! Tamaki Sempai is gonna kill us for being late!"

Haruhi and I were running down the long hallway to reach the unused music room. Well, it was unused until Tamaki Suoh started the Host Club last year. He was our 'king' so he always got upset when we, his 'subjects', were late to club activities. Especially when any of us were alone with Haruhi, his so called 'daughter'.

The Boss acted as if the Host Club was a family; He is the father, Kyouya Sempai is the mother, Haruhi is the daughter, Hikaru and I are the sons, and Mori Sempai and Hunny Sempai are the cousins. In a way, I guess we were a family that met by chance. The name of that chance was Tamaki Suoh.

"Welcome," a chorus of voices sang as soon as we opened the door.

"It's just Haru-Chan and Kao-Chan!" Hunny Sempai exclaimed with a grin.

Mori Sempai agreed with a, "Yep."

Tamaki wasn't as thrilled to see Haruhi and me walk in together late. Unusually though, he went straight to his emo-corner without going on one of his infamous rants about how shady I was. Haruhi seemed surprised too, because she said, "Uh Sempai? Why are you going straight to depressed mode? It's not like you."

Hikaru put a hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly, "It's probably because Koaru was cheating on me with his 'daughter'." He put air quotes when he said daughter. My twin looked at me with a sad look, "Were you trying to hurt me Koaru? If you were, it worked."

I didn't notice that the ladies were there until they squealed with delight at Hikaru's performance. Knowing my cue, I gazed somberly back at him and said softly, but loud enough for the girls to hear, "I would never do that to you, Hikaru! You'll always be mine and besides," I leaned towards him, "Haruhi will never know how to play doctor correctly like you do."

Most of the girls in the room feinted but the rest continued to watch us. "Kaoru!" Hikaru cried and pulled me into his arms.

"Hikaru!" I cried, pretending to be on the verge of tears. I let him hold me long enough for the other girls to finally pass out.

Tamaki Sempai looked up from his corner, "You guys are such total asses."

Unfortunately for him, the women heard his rude comment. "Don't be jealous Tamaki!"

"Yeah, maybe you should have a homosexual relationship with Haruhi!" another screeched.

Haruhi turned white as a ghost but Tamaki Sempai jumped up and put his arm around her. He pulled her close and started stroking her head, brushing small strand of hair away from her big, brown eyes.

"Wait a minute," a girl with a short black ponytail said quickly, "I think Kyouya and Tamaki should be together~!"

This time it was Tamaki Sempai's turn to go white. Hikaru and I started rolling on the floor laughing at how right the girls were. Haruhi pushed Boss away from her and started walking to a table where her usuals sat. She started her my-mother-died-ten-years-ago story but this time she added that she would rather be with a woman who was just as beautiful as her mom, and _**not **_a guy who was convinced that he was her father.

I glanced over at Hikaru to see him staring at Haruhi. I knew my older brother was in love with her. Actually, everyone knew about it except Hikaru and Haruhi. I looked down at the floor and wondered if I would ever end up in love. Then again, I watched my brother from the corner of my eye. Sometimes I did feel like I was in love, but I wasn't supposed to be.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm? What was that Koaru?" Hikaru asked, eyeing me suspiciously. He could always tell when something was bugging me.

I shook my head, trying to hide the more than brotherly love in my amber eyes. "It's nothing."

"Koaru…"

Finally, I sighed, "I'll explain later, k?"

"Fine."

"Okay," Hikaru sat on the edge of our bed and watched me, "You can tell me now Kaoru."

I sighed loudly. Honestly, I really didn't want to tell him anything. I mean, would you want to tell your twin that you were in love with him? I sure as hell don't, but I promise him and I always keep my promises. The worst case scenario could be Hikaru running out of the room in confusion or disgust because he likes to run away from his problems. Me? I face them head on.

"Here we go." I sat down next to him. I gazed into his beautiful eyes which were full of impatience and hope. Hope? Why the hell would there be hope? I shrugged off the hope thought and inhaled a breath and slowly exhaled. It was time.

"Hikaru…," I started, "I wanted to tell you that I love you."

He laughed, "Well I love you too Kaoru!"

I groaned in frustration, "Not like that Hikaru! In the way you love Haruhi."

That obviously caught him off guard. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked away, face bright red. I could feel my cheeks burning too. We sat in an awkward soup for a little bit before he decided to catch me off guard.

"Kaoru…," he leaned close to me and I could feel his lips lightly brush mine. I scooted away and he laughed again. It was an amazing noise. "I'm hope that was good enough for you. I am sorry but you apparently know about me liking Haruhi."

So he did know! This whole time he was just acting like an idiot one purpose! Damn he's smart.

"Anyway, you're my brother and that's the only way I love you. I'm sorry."

Hikaru hugged me close and my forehead was pressed on his chest. He started petting my hair and I closed my eyes. Even thought he just rejected my love, I didn't care. He was my brother and always will be.

But still…

Anger surged through me. How could he choose that shrew over me? I know him better and always will! It's all her fault, Haruhi Fujioka. That bitch.

"That bitch," I said in a grim tone.

"Kaoru?"

I shoved Hikaru away and glared at him. "Why Hikaru? I know you better! I'll always be with you! She's just getting in the way!"

"You're axcitng like a chold. You're acting like me. Calm down Kao-,".

I cut him off, "NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

I ran out of the room then out of the front door. Running my anger out, I kept thinking about how I blew up at Hikaru. He was right about me acting like him. I'm usually the calm one, the more mature twin. Tonight thought was different.

Little did I know, I was horribly right.


	2. Bringing Her Home

"_I could tell she was dangerous from the moment I laid my eyes on her. It wasn't the fact that her dress was covered in blood, or that two bloody protrusions sat upon her head. It wasn't even the murderous glare she was giving me. No, it was none of that. Something else about this girl made my blood run cold and my mind tell me to run. Run and pretend that I never saw this odd girl. Fear engulfed me when she took a step towards me. I swore I felt hands grip my wrists, but only she and I were there. My mind screamed at me to run like hell, but my legs were frozen. Suddenly, everything went black…"_

"Damn Hikaru. He was just toying with my emotions, screwing with my brain. That bastard."

I was walking alone down a dark alley. I know it sounds like a pretty bad idea especially when it's almost midnight, but I didn't care. I was too pissed off.

That was when I heard it.

Something was playing nearby. It sounded like a music box because what was playing was a beautiful song. I started following it, which of course sounds like another bad idea, but the song was so lovely. I turned the corner and kept on following the glorious sound. I went around one more corner and found the source of the melody.

It was a small brown music box that was just sitting in the middle of the alley. The inside was red and the word _Lilium _was written on a golden plaque on the underside of the lid. I walked towards it and picked up the box. The music slowly stopped so I shut the lid and tucked it under my arm. I was about to walk away when I heard someone behind me.

"You thief."

I knew she was dangeros from the moment I laid my eyes on her. It wasn't the fact that her dress was covered in blood, or that two bloody protrusions sat upon her head. It wasn't even the murderous glare she was giving me. No, it was none of that. Something else about this girl made my blood run cold and my mind tell me to run. Run and pretend that I never saw this odd girl. Fear engulfed me when she took a step towards me. I swore I felt hands grab my wrists, but only she and I were there. My mind screamed at me to run like hell, but my legs were frozen. Suddenly everything went black.

I remember saying Hikaru's name and telling the girl to please stop. Everything else was a blur.

"Nyu?"

Someone was talking to me. I could tell that it was a girl, but I didn't recognize the voice.

"Nyu! Nyu!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see bright red eyes. I gasped and sat quickly. Looking around, I realized that I was still in the alley but now it was morning.

"Nyu?"

I looked beside me to see the girl from last night. Well, she looked like the girl from last night. She was wearing the same dress and the bloody protrusions were still on her head. Her eyes were different though. Last night, her eyes were narrowed and had an evil glare in them, but today, her eyes were wide with innocence and they had worry and sadness hidden within them. I was officially confused.

"Excuse me Miss," I asked a politely as I could, "Where did you come from?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Nyu…?"

"No I asked where you came from," I asked again.

"Nyu?"

I sighed in frustration. I felt her tug on my arm and I looked at the pink haired girl. She smiled sweetly at me and cried, "Nyu!"

That made me smile. I didn't understand how I could have felt so threatened by this adorable girl. She was special, I could just tell.

"Do you want to come with me? I can help clean you up and give you fresh clothes."

Ignoring the fact that I had just sounded like a total creeper, she nodded her head and said, "Yes!"

"Good morning Master!" our twin maids said in a dull unison when I opened the door to Hikaru and me's bedroom. I put a slim finger to my lips and shushed them. Seeing the girl behind me, they understood, or look liked they understood, and left.

"Kaoru?" my brother's voice whispered sleepily.

I stepped in front of my new companion, blocking her from my brother's view. I smiled at him as he sat up and cast a worry gaze at me. He rubbed his eyes, _God he's so cute_, and blinked several times. "Hey, uh, Kaoru? Who's that girl you're trying to hide?" he got up to reveal that he wasn't wearing boxers _**or **_pajama bottoms. I felt my face go as red as this girl's eyes.

"Nyu!" speak of the devil.

She stepped next to me and smiled innocently at Hikaru who just gaped in horror at her blood stained dress. Her smile faded. She tugged on my arm and asked, "Nyu?"

"It's ok," I smiled at her.

"KAORU? GET AWAY FROM HER."

Hikaru pulled me towards him. I felt his body tense with fear, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was paying attention to the fact that my brother was naked. And hugging me. He was naked and hugging me. The girl seemed to escape my mind for a few seconds until Hikaru did it.

"Why the hell are you here?" he let go of me and grabbed his cell, "Go away!" he threw it at her head.

"Hikaru no!" I cried.

I could tell the phone hit her hard because the force made her fall to the ground. I shoved Hikaru away and knelt beside the girl. She was on her knees, holding her head and shaking. I stroked her cheek softly, trying to make sure she was alright.

"Was that entertaining?" she said in a cold voice.

When she looked up, the eyes full of innocence were gone. Instead, the narrow eyes with pure hate were back. The girl wasn't looking, er, glaring at me. She was giving the evil eye to my older brother. Slowly, she stood and walked towards Hikaru. My brother stepped back and fell over the bed, landing on his back. His eyes widened and he screamed in pain. I had no idea what was going on.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" I asked.

"Some..thing…is squeezing…my..ribs..DAMN IT!" he yelped, "I think one of my ribs is broken. Son of a bitch."

I watched the girl smirk proudly and something told me that she was the one causing Hikaru pain. I knew it was impossible though. I mean, come on! She didn't even touch him. Then again, there have been stranger things, right?

"You like to cause other people pain, right? Then let me cause pain, just for you," the girl snarled through clenched teeth.

I had had enough, "PLEASE STOP!"

Her crimson eyes widened and she turned to me. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and it seemed that she saw them too. The girl stepped towards me and whispered, "Stop? I'm only helping."

"No! You're only hurting my brother!" I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Stop it! Now! I won't let you hurt Hikaru!"

She shoved me away and grabbed at her head, screaming with frustration. I watched her fall to the ground again and she covered her eyes. Before she could start crying, I yanked her hands away from her face and she watched me with those narrow eyes of hers.

"Who are you?" I asked.

At first she didn't answer, she just stared at me. After what seemed like ages, she finally said, "Once you know who I am, you're life will never be the same. I'm leaving this place."

She got up to leave, but I clung to her hand and pulled her back down. The literal red-head fell into my arms and glared at me. I glared back and questioned, "I said, who are you? Tell me or I'll call the police."

She scoffed, "Do you honestly believe a team of asses will actually stop me?" she leaned in close, "I've killed an entire military force on my own without lifting a finger. I can take your stupid police men within a matter of minutes."

"What about the Ootori family private police? They're hella tough and I bet they can beat you." I retorted.

"Call them. It seems like you want to watch them all die. You dumb ass."

"Leave him alone bitch," Hikaru said with utter hate melted in his voice.

She gazed over at my older twin, "Looks like you want more ribs broken. I don't think your brother here will like me anymore if I do that though. Then again, I don't give a shit."

"No!" I yelled loudly, "No more hurting people! Stop! Just tell me your name. Now."

She watched me carefully then did that smirk again, it was kinda cute in a way, "You have a death wish. My name is Lucy. I'm the first diclinous which makes me the queen."

"Queen?" I interrupted, "Like royalty or something?"

"Nothing like that. Diclonii are born with horns on their heads. Mine have been shot and beaten off. We also have vectors. They are like extra hands which make killing easier and more delightful for me. You may call me inhuman or a monster, but think. Humans have been living on this planet for long time while diclonii have only been alive as long as me. But most of us are killed before we even leave the nursery. Then others are used as test subjects in a lab where they test you until you die. Sometimes we die before it is our time, because death is a sweet relief from all the pain we have to face every day.

"You wouldn't know anything about pain or hardships because you've been spoiled and loved all your life. You damned bastard. GO TO HELL!"

I'm guessing Lucy used her vectors because the next thing I knew, I was being thrown against our bedroom wall. I fell to the ground and tried to stand up, but Lucy kicked me and I just laid on my back. She stood over my face, an expressionless mask on her face.

"Do you enjoy this?" she questioned, anger in her voice.

"Kaoru no!" Hikaru cried.

I caught a glimpse of Hikaru's cell phone being thrown, again, at Lucy's head. Once again, it hit her head hard and she fell to her knees on top of me. She's a bit heavy, despite her thin appearance. When she looked up again, Lucy's eyes were wide and frightened.

"Nyu?" she cried.

Lucy quickly got off me and tried to help me up. I smacked her hand away and went to my brother's side. "Hikaru! We need a doctor!"

He gazed at me, love in his golden eyes, "Kaoru. That girl isn't Lucy."

That caught me off guard, "Huh?"

Hikaru lifted a trembling finger at her, "Look at her. Her eyes are different and something about her changed when I threw my cell at her head. Also, all she says is nyu."

I laughed loudly, "Wow Hikaru! You've become smarter. I didn't even realize that. I was too busy being pissed off at that freaky bitch to even notice anything," I helped him sit up, "Good job, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled and I felt my cheeks blush. I couldn't help it. He's just so damn cute and amazing that he makes me melt.

"Nyu?"

We both turned to the 'new' girl in the room. She was crying and trying to touch my arm. I wiped a tear from her cheek and informed her, "From now on, you are Nyu."


	3. The Truth

**A/N: I know there are some spelling errors in the last chapter and transitions without line breaks or anything becuase FanFic wouldn't let me edit THAT chapter...weird huh? Anyway, enjoy.**

"_Hate is an emotion I feel most often. I hate humans. I hate that stupid Yuka. I hate Nana. I hate Hikaru. I hate these boys and that girl pretending to be a boy. Every single one of them deserve to die."_

_

* * *

_

Hikaru and I hesitated opening the large door that led to the Host Club. Usually, we would walk in, greet everyone and perform our unfortunately false 'brotherly love' act. Today though was different.

Nyu stood beside me, clinging to my arm with that adorable smile on her face. Our maids helped me clean the blood off of her face and head. I had to stand outside the bathroom while they cleaned the rest of her up. The bloody dress she was wearing was now sitting in Hikaru and I's bedroom. Nyu was now dressed in my backup school shirt and a short navy blue skirt. The maids gave her two bows to cover her horns, which was very smart and kind of them, and black ballet flats to wear on her feet. Overall, I thought she looked nice.

"Nyu?" Nyu turned to me, pointing at the door in front of us.

Hikaru sighed, "Let's just get this over with," he grasped the door handle, "Remember Kaoru, Nyu is a family friend of ours visiting for awhile, k?"

I nodded, "Should we call her Lucy? I mean, Kyouya Sempai will obviously get suspicious when we tell him her name is Nyu. It's such a weird name! Also, she can barely talk. How are we going to explain that?"

My brother contemplated what I had just said then he came to a conclusion, "We call her Nyu and she had an accident when she was younger so all she can say is her name, and some other words. If we call her Lucy, she probably won't listen plus I don't want her turning into the real Lucy again. That bitch scares the hell outta me."

Once again I nodded in agreement. Hikaru smiled at me then opened the door to the Host Club.

"Welcome," our fellow members said in unison.

Today Tamaki Sempai didn't choose any cosplay outfits for the club, so they were dressed in their school uniforms. Haruhi saw that it was just us so she walked up to Hikaru and I.

"Hey Hikaru," she nodded at him, "Kaoru," she smiled warmly at me only to see Nyu standing behind me, "Who's that girl?"

Nyu stepped out before I could quickly explain. She grinned at Haruhi and exclaimed her catchphrase 'nyu' to her. Our little cross dresser just stood there, a confused expression stuck on her small face.

"Who's that Kao-Chan?" Hunny Sempai chirped.

"Well….," I rested my hands lightly on Nyu's shoulders, "This is Nyu. She's a close family friend who is staying with Hikaru and I for a little while. Nyu has a uh, speech problem so she mostly just says her own name. But she can say other stuff too! Nyu," I gestured towards my best friends, "This is the Ouran Host Club. Can you say hello?"

Nyu blinked twice before shouting an excited, "Yes!"

We all stared at her for a little bit before Kyouya Sempai said, "I don't recall any close friend of the Hitachiin family named Nyu. Hmmm." He eyed me suspiciously but I just smiled at him. Hikaru, who had been silent this whole time, took Haruhi by the arm an dragged her away. He was most likely going to pretend she was his toy; that royally pissed me off. I narrowed my golden eyes at the girl only to get my arm tugged on by Nyu.

"Nyu nyu?" she asked.

I liked how she could tell when something bothered me. Such a sweet girl. I gave her a gentle smile, showing her that I was fine. Her worried expression went away and was replaced with a much happier one. I find it hard to believe this girl was a total bitch who tried to kill Hikaru this morning. Then again…

_Split personality…?_

"Kaoru," Boss started, "I know she's a very good friend of yours, but why did you bring her to the Host Club today?"

Sighing, I flash backed to this morning.

"_So what are we going to do with her?" Hikaru asked._

_I watched Nyu carefully, making sure she didn't go psycho bitch again. She was too preoccupied playing with my tie. She kept a tight grip to it with her right hand while she batted it with her left. It kinda reminded me of a cat. That's what Nyu reminded me of; a small, lost kitten while Lucy was the scary alley cat._

"_Kaoru, I asked you a question!" my brother whined._

_He was so cute, "Umm…I think we can leave her here. I mean, no one is ever home and besides, our favorite maids will take care of her."_

_Hikaru nodded, "That's probably the best idea for now. We can check in on her during lunch."_

"_And maybe the Boss will let us skip club activities today."_

"_He might not. Oh well," he shrugged, "Let's get dressed."_

_Hikaru tried to get up, but he gasped in pain then fell back down. I leapt up and helped him._

"_That's right, your rib broke."_

"_No, I'm fine," Hikaru tried to lie to me._

This morning was very dramatic. We had to deal with Lucy's personality issues, our family doctor questioning Hikaru's broken rib, the club meeting Nyu, and leaving Nyu alone in the club room all day. At first I thought it was a terrible idea. Hikaru convinced me otherwise.

"_I may be the one who comes up with them, but you're the one who really gets into them, Kaoru," Hikaru said coldly._

I don't know why I had a flashback to the day we pretended to be fighting just to go to Haruhi's house, but he was right. His ideas were stupid sometimes, but I always go along with them anyway. Kinda weird, huh? Then again, it might have to do with the fact that I loved my brother to death. He's all I got.

After classes were over, Hikaru and I ran to the club room before anyone else could get there. Fortunately for us, Nyu was asleep on the couch near the Boss' piano. The ribbons were still covering her protrusions, but something seemed off about her. I walked towards and shook her lightly. Nyu stirred, but didn't wake up. "Nyu?" I whispered softly in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened, but as soon as she saw me, they widened and she hugged me.

"Nyu! Nyu!"

I laughed, "I missed you too, Nyu," I hugged her back.

Hikaru cleared his throat, making us aware of his presence. I let go of my new friend and turned to him. He pointed to the club room doors and I nodded my head.

"We're leaving now," I said to Nyu who tilted her head.

"Leaving," I repeated the word carefully, pulling at her hand.

Her crimson eyes widened a little ad she squeezed my hand, "I'm coming!" she cried.

I started walking with Nyu in tow, "I know, so let's go."

"I'm coming too!" she cried again. I turned to look at her. Tears were running down her pale face, a devastated look in her eyes. "Kohta! I'm coming!"

"Kohta…?" I asked.

Nyu covered her face with her hands and started to sob. She fell to her knees, still sobbing loudly. I heard my brother walk towards us and then stand next to me. "What happened?"

I shook my head, "She called me Kohta then started crying. Do you think Kohta is someone in her family?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Hell if I know. If so, he probably knows about her split personality and doesn't want her back. I mean, come on," he pointed his thumb at Nyu, "Who would want to deal with her bitchy side? I know we don't but you insist on keeping her." My brother gazed with lazy eyes at Nyu who was still crying. Honestly, sometimes he was so inconsiderate to others it made me angry. I knelt besides Nyu and tried to make her stand up, but she kept crying.

"Nyu," I said as sweetly as I could, "We're leaving. You have to come."

"Actually, Lucy has to go back to her containment facility."

I turned to see Kyouya Sempai with a laptop tucked underneath his arm. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He knew about Lucy and he was going to send her back to wherever she came from.

"You know the truth, about Lucy?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Indeed. She's quite dangerous and needs to be retained once again. From what I researched about her, I'm surprised she let you two live. Then again," he looked at Nyu, who had stopped crying and was staring at Kyouya, "Her split personality is an advantage for living with her. As long as she isn't confronted with violence or reminded of her tragic past, she's an innocent girl."

"If you know everything about her," I started coldly, "Then who's Kohta?"

"Kohta was a boy who took care of Lucy when she escaped. Also, another diclonious is loose. Her name is Nana, but she was sighted with Kohta so the search was called off. An anonymous individual said that Lucy and Kohta appeared to be close."

"Well we aren't giving her to some people to lock her up for the rest of her life! That's fucked up," Hikaru snapped.

"Maybe, but it's the only way to keep the general public safe," Kyouya replied nonchalantly.

"General public my ass."

"Very colorful language today Hikaru. Tell me, are you standing up for Lucy because you've already fallen in love with her?"

"Fall in love with that bitch? No way," Hikaur scoffed, "But she's Kaoru's friend so I have to stand up for her. For Kaoru's sake."

My eyes widened, "Hikaru…"

Kyouya, looking frustrated, sighed and walked until he was next to Nyu. He put his face next to her ear and whispered something in her ear. Nyu covered her face and started breathing heavily. I knew right away that this was not a good sign. Hikaru must have noticed too because he shoved Kyouya away from her and stood back. I grabbed my brother's hand and squeezed it tightly, hoping that Nyu wasn't going to become Lucy.

"N-Nyu?" I asked softly.

Her face lifted up and in her eyes I saw it. Pure hatred.


End file.
